


How to be a superhero gremlin

by Catgirl1



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, This is a book definitely written for the newer members of the team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Multiple instances listed of the team being gremlins, sometimes more than one, or a solo act. This goes from season 1-3 in random areas, so... yehI don't own Young Justice. If I did, then Wally wouldn't have died in the first place, and the five year gap wouldn't have happened.
Kudos: 5





	How to be a superhero gremlin

"To ensure the team will never ever never do this again, we've made an entire list that can be altered." Nightwing assured Batman, fighting down the inevitable cackles.

The original members would encourage this all to happen again....

The book itself:

**1\. I must not go to the asylums and laugh at those in prison.**

While there weren't too many consequences, the league still had to take something strong that night after questioning the young ones why they did it.

**2\. I will not blow things up just because I'm bored.**

Thankfully, it wasn't usually something too bad, maybe just a kitchen creation of M'Gann's that was supposed to be food, but seemed to have a beating heart, but then it turned into blowing up random buildings because there's nothing to do.

**3\. I will not allow Kid Flash to run a karaoke night.**

Wally screaming instead of singing into the microphone.

**4\. I must never allow M'Gann to watch a fireplace whilst screaming, "Who's in control, now, Hellfire?!" and laugh maniacally.**

This actually happened. More than once. 

**5\. I cannot play Minecraft and invite everyone to watch.**

After the screams, cursing, and multiple commands as to how Wally and Robin should be using the controls for, the grownups thought twice on the decision for the Nintendo to be allowed in the cave.

**6\. I cannot allow myself to sleep on the couch.**

This is actually a serious one. It's not a good idea.

**7\. I will not stay up till one in the morning, watching sad movies or shows; or playing heart wrenching video games.**

After finding the entire team doing just this, sobbing their eyes out at Fi's leave at the end of Skyward Sword, Batman had to drag all of them to bed, and Dina had to do another counselling session with every member. (It only got worse after Undertale came out and the older team members decided to play. It was the first time they had ever seen Superboy, Ms. Martian, and Nightwing cry. It was also the first and last time they heard the cries for Asriel to come with them.)

**8\. I must not allow Wally's hoarding pile take up the entire cave.**

For clarity, it wasn't the entire cave... just hidden parts, but everyone got their items back.

**9\. I can't question everything the team does.**

Rocket learned if she did this, she got even more tired of everyone's crap and the screaming.

**10\. I will not form a team cuddle session**

It was an accident, but the team looked so cute, Batman had to take pictures and keep them forever.

**11\. I cannot forget Robin and Artemis are fully human.**

It was strange, but there have been instances of both overestimating and underestimating at the same time. 

**12\. I will not interrupt the humans that shall rule the earth and ensure that we get a life long stash of caffeine club.**

Robin and Artemis threw pottery at the others, with aim that was meant to fail, but didn't.

**13\. I will not comment on Robin's height.**

Two minutes later, Wally's kneecaps were no longer in use. Thankfully, he does have some of his super speedy healing.

**14\. I will not try to de-age a bat in hopes that will weaken them.**

Robin became the all powerful king feral wild crazed gremlin.

**15\. I will not say Connor is a dumb name.**

Connor landed the seventeen people in the hospital and somehow still got the blame off him. 

**16\. I won't ever introduce M'Gann to girly shows.**

Nope... just... just, no

**17\. I can't tell Zatanna to say secret backward.**

Zatanna went back to a certain grave. You know the one.

**18\. I cannot allow a ghost on the team for a day.**

While everyone had fun, it was a bit overwhelming. 

**19\. I will not blast the Little Einstein's theme song while flying in the bioship.**

So, that's possible. While everyone was laughing about it, Canary suddenly contacted the bioship, and her ears were graced to the sound of six plus people screaming, "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**20\. I will not allow people to see my google search history.**

"Robin... what is this... earrape playlist?"


End file.
